The Mysterious Blackholes
by URNP
Summary: It started as a normal day at Mushroom Kingdom, until a blackhole appears. Mario was ready to face his death but was abducted by the Comet Observatory in time. Rosalina explains to him about these mysterious blackholes. Super Mario Galaxy.
1. The explanation of mysterious blackholes

Author's note: Here's another Super Mario Galaxy one-shot. I'm glad you guys like the other one. And this one has no connection with the last one. Okay, here we gooooooo!

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Princess Peach were returning to her castle from their stroll. Toads danced happily and singing merrily. Luigi was chatting with Princess Daisy. Everything seemed nice and peaceful.

Mario walked towards Luigi with a smile on his face. "Isn't today a peaceful day?" He asked. Luigi turned to look at his brother then nodded. "Yeah, it is." Daisy grabbed Luigi's hand and tugged it a bit. Luigi looked at her, smiling. "Come on, Luigi. Let's go get some lunch." She said.

Luigi nodded and followed the Princess away from the castle. Mario looked away from them and looked at Peach. She was talking to some toads. Mario gazed up into the sky, where the sun shone brightly. There was barely clouds in the sky.

Mario was about to look away, but something caught his eye. At first, it very small and hard to see. But as Mario focused on it more and more, it grew in size. Mario's eyes widened. It looked familiar to him. But before he could look away, wind began to blow.

The wind's speed began to immediately pick up. Mario tried to run towards the Princess but the wind was becoming too strong and it began to push him east. Mario gazed up at the sky again to see that it had darkened. Plus, the 'thing' he saw was even _bigger._

Mario finally realized what it was. "A _blackhole!_" The toads held onto things and held on with all their strength, trying to not get sucked in. Peach held on a tree. Her high heels were pulled right off her feet and into the blackhole.

Mario was holding on a tree as well. He wondered if his brother and Daisy were okay. He looked at the princess and she looked at him. "Mario!" Peach shouted. Mario's left hand had let go of the tree.

Mario extended his left arm and reached out to grab the princess' hand. She reached out to him with her right hand. They reached and reached but Mario's arm isn't long enough so his hand couldn't go out far enough to grab Peach's.

And luck wasn't on Mario's side today. Mario lost his grip in his right hand and before he knew it, he was being sucked into the black hole. Peach shouted, "Mario, noooooooo!"

Mario shutted his eyes in defeat. He knew there was no way he could escape. He knew he was a goner. Mario could feel himself being pulled in. Getting closer and closer to the blackhole. Mario waited for his death. He knew it was all over.

His life, his friends, his brother... were now gone. Mario blacked out as he was about to enter the blackhole. How could a nice, beautiful day suddenly become ruined by an blackhole? And where did it come from?

--

"Mario? Mario?! Please wake up!" A voice said, entering the darkness. Mario opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry. A blue fuzzy shape stared at him. The background was colorful, too. Mario sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He looked around. Mario's vision was now clear. It took Mario a moment to realize where he was. He looked back at the blue form. It actually wasn't a blue form. It was a blue luma. The luma smiled. "Glad that you're awake." It said.

Mario blinked. "And where am I?" Mario asked. He knew where he was but he wanted to be sure. The luma blinked. "We're at the Comet Observatory." The luma replied. Mario gaped. "The Comet Observatory? How? I mean, I thought I was..." his voice trailed off.

The luma pulled Mario to his feet. "Come on. Mama wants to see you." The luma took Mario to it's "Mama". Mario stopped and gaped as Rosalina floated in her spot-as always!

She opened her eyes and looked at the red-capped plumber. "Mario, is that really you?" Mario nodded. Rosalina blinked. "I'm glad we had saved you in time. I just wish that we had arrived at the Blue planet sooner."

Mario twisted his face in confusion. "Sooner? What do you mean by that?" Mario demanded. Rosalina closed her eye, then reopened it. "Well, I should explain to you what _we _think is taking place."

Mario nodded. Rosalina cleared her throat, then started. "You know what a blackhole is right? Well, lately, me and the lumas had spotted some blackholes. More than usual. But these blackholes aren't like any typical blackholes. For these blackholes would start out small then extend as they suck things into them."

Mario blinked. "And not just that" Rosalina continued, "they would _move_ around. After they swallow an entire Galaxy, they would move on to the next. Plus, these blackholes aren't _really_ blackholes since they are a very dark green color."

Rosalina looked over to Polari. Polari nodded as if telling her to continue. She looked back at Mario then continued. "We call them _Darkholes_. Anyway, we have no clue where they are coming from. But we do believe that someone is _creating_ them."

Rosalina blinked. "You believe that someone is _creating _them? _Who_?" Mario asked. Polari blinked. "We don't know." He answered almost sadly. Rosalina floated closer to Mario and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And we need your help to find them."

"And that is why you _abducted _me?"

Rosalina nodded. "Yes. We believe that you would be big help for us in finding this person. We must hurry before it's too late." Mario blinked. "And that's the only reason why I'm here?" Mario asked. Rosalina shook her head. "No there's other reasons. Like the fact that the lumas missed you and I..." Rosalina trailed off.

She took her hand off his shoulder and looked away. Mario looked at Polari. Polari blinked. "So, would you help us?" Mario nodded. "Of course. I mean what other choice _do_ I have? I mean, my home planet was devoured by an Darkhole!"

Rosalina looked back at Mario. Her cheek's color was returning back to normal. She nodded. "Okay. Glad you could help us." She shook Mario's hand. Rosalina closed her eye. "Come on guys. Let's go search for that person and put their scheme to an end. We must save the Universe from their Darkholes."

And so, Rosalina, Mario, Polari and the rest of the lumas began their search to find the person who are behind these mysterious blackholes...

FN: Did you like it? Anyway, please review! And let me know if I should turn this into a real fanfiction. For now, buh bye everyone!


	2. A spacecraft spotted

Author's note: Thank you very much for the review StarVix. I really appreciate it. Hopefully, I can get more people to be interested in this story. 'Til then, let the next chapter begin!

--

The Comet Observatory began to take flight. Mario walked up to Rosalina and tapped her shoulder. She spun around and looked at him. "Hmm? What is it Mario?" Mario blinked. "We're going to find this 'person', right? So, how am I suppose to travel from planet to planet if I don't have a luma under my cap?"

Rosalina closed her eye and smiled. "I knew you would say that. Don't worry, though. We already took care of that." Rosalina pointed to his cap. Mario's cap lifted up and underneath it was a luma. The luma giggled. "That luma went under your cap while you were unconscious." Rosalina said, opening her eye. Her smile faded.

Mario nodded, then closed his cap. The luma didn't realize it, until it was greeted by darkness. Mario cleared his throat, then asked, "So, how would we know if we were near the person? Or where they at?" Rosalina spun around, then pointed at the screen which came down from the ceiling. It was the same exact screen that showed the galaxies Mario traveled to (in the actual game).

"Remember the comets that would appear on this screen when they would fly by some galaxies? Well, we can use this radar to track other space crafts. And maybe, just _maybe_ we could find the ship with the person who's creating these _Darkholes._" Rosalina explained.

Mario's eyes widened as he noticed that some of the galaxies on the radar were covered in black splotches. "And what happened to those galaxies?" Mario asked, pointing at the black-splotched galaxies. Rosalina sighed.

"Those galaxies were swallowed up by Darkholes." Polari replied sadly. "We tried to warn the inhabitants of those galaxies but we were too late. The Dark holes had gotten there _before _us." Polari looked away as star bits fell from his eyes.

Mario collected the star bits. He looked back at Rosalina. "We're glad to have save you, Mario. But can't say the same thing for the rest of the galaxy. It won't be too long for that Darkhole to devour the Good Egg galaxy." Suddenly, there was a flashing light coming from the screen.

Rosalina spun around as Mario stared at the screen. Polari wiped his eyes and looked at the screen as well. Mario, of course, collected the other star bits that fell out of Polari's eyes. Polari floated a bit closer. "We have spotted an spacecraft." He said.

Rosalina tapped Polari's arm. "And where is the spacecraft?" She asked. Mario studied the screen before saying, "If I can remember correctly, the spacecraft is located at the HoneyHive Galaxy." Rosalina nodded, then looked away from the monitor. She looked at Mario. "If you are correct about the galaxy, then we should travel there and stop them before they send out a Darkhole there."

And with that said, the Comet Observatory took a shape of an actual comet and shot towards the HoneyHive Galaxy. Mario held on the rador screen and screamed his head off. The lumas, Rosalina and Polari seemed unfazed. They floated in their orignal spots and waited 'til the Observatory arrived at the HoneyHive Galaxy.

As soon as it arrived, the Comet Observatory came to a very suddened stop. Unforunately for Mario, he lost his grip on the rador screen and flew right off the Observatory, thanks to the friction of his body. But Mario didn't fly for long since the ship's gravity pulled him back on it.

When Mario's feet touched the floor, his legs collapsed and he fell on his back. His cap fell off and out came the luma, surprised. Mario's hair was disheveled. Rosalina couldn't help but laugh. Mario looked ridiculous! Mario sat up, dazed. Polari tapped Mario's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worried. A moment later, Mario shook the daziness off of himself and nodded. Mario grabbed his cap and the luma flew under it as he placed back on his head. Mario looked up at Rosalina. Her cheeks were as red as roses as she blushed.

She looked away. "S-sorry, Mario. I couldn't help myself." Rosalina said apologetically. Mario growled quietly, then stood up and brushed myself off. When he had finished, Polari said, "Okay. Since we had arrived here, we should send you off to that ship. We must stop the person's scheme before the Universe crumbles!" Polari said.

Mario narrowed his eyes at the black luma. "Why _me?_ Why can't _you_ or Rosalina go and invade that spaceship?" Mario demanded. Rosalina and Polari were silent. Rosalina whispered something to Polari. Mario let out an fake cough. "Hello? We don't have all day." Mario said impatiently.

Rosalina and Polari both looked at the red-capped plumber. Rosalina blinked. "Well, Polari can't go because he's too old and slow. So chances are he can't get the job done." Rosalina explained.

"And me? Well, what if the person _wanted_ to use _my_ powers to help destroy the Universe? Then they wouldn't stop at _nothing_ from letting me leave. So, you'll have to rescue me then. And you don't want that. Now do you?"

Mario sighed loudly. "Fine, I'll do it. But I won't like it." Polari smiled. Rosalina placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please becareful, Mario. We believe that you can do it. After all, _you're _our last hope." Rosalina said. Mario nodded.

Mario looked away and looked at the HoneyHive, the place where he would head to get to that ship before it leaves. Polari spoke up, "We already thought of how you're going to get there." As Mario stared, Polari turned into a slingshot star.

Mario inhaled, then looked back at Rosalina and the lumas. They smiled and Rosalina nodded as if saying "go for it". Mario nodded, turned around, then got into Polari, the slingshot star.

The slingshot star shook and shot Mario off. Mario shouted, "Yahooo!" as he flew towards HoneyHive. He flew pass the ship and flew into the HoneyHive galaxy instead. _Shoot. Polari's aim was **way** off._ Mario thought bitterly.

--

Rosalina watched until Mario was out of sight. She closed her eye and put her hands to her heart. "I hope that Mario will be okay. And I hope that he can save the Universe." She said. A luma asked, "Didn't he _saved_ the Universe already?" Rosalina blinked. "I mean, I hope he saves the Universe _again._" She corrected herself.

And so Mario started his quest towards the spacecraft. Meanwhile, Rosalina hoped that he would make it to the ship in time. And she hoped that it was the _right_ ship. But none of them was so sure about that.

--

Footnote: Yeah, another not so long chapter. I hope you like this and will continue to read my story. And poor Mario, he didn't deserved to get laugh at. Aw well. Please review! And good day to you!


	3. He can knot do it!

Author's note: Here is chapter number three. Super Mario Galaxy is such a fun game (it gets a little irritating at times). But it's a fun game nonetheless. Anyway, is Mario heading towards the right ship? Can he get there in time? You'll find out in this chapter.

--

Mario landed on both feet and raised his arms and said, "Yeah." (Just like in the real game. But the words saying, "Welcome to the Galaxy!" did not appear). Mario lowered his arms and began to run.

A bee guard moved to block his path. It floated infront of the red capped plumber, staff in hand. At first, the guard stared at Mario as if he hasn't seen him before. But when realization kicked in, his eyes widened in surprised. "Mario, you have returned? Wow. It's been so long since we last met." He said, shaking Mario's hand with his free hand.

The Guard smiled. Mario nodded. "Hey, uh. If you don't mind me asking but do you know where the highest point of this Galaxy is?" Mario asked. The Guard blinked. "Why do you ask?" he replied. Mario blinked. "Because I was suppose to get to a ship and...uh... try to... get out of here. I mean, I _accidentally_ fell out of the ship and I must return to it before it leaves." Mario lied.

The Guard nodded, then said, "But weren't the other passengers know of your abscene by now?" Mario scratched his cheek. "I'm hoping they do. But can you please tell me where the highest point of this place is? I have to hurry."

The Guard shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can not. For I do not know where it's at. But the Queen Bee knows. She could probably take you there if you ask her." he explained. Mario smiled, spun around, then he began to run. He shouted, "Thank you!" Mario then vanished around the corner. The Guard sighed, then went back to his position.

--

Mario ran and ran, til he reached the Queen Bee's throne (which isn't really a throne since she's just floating over a body of water, seen in the real game). Mario came to halt just before his shoes could touch the water. He panted loudly as sweat streamed down his face.

The Queen Bee noticed him and smiled. "Mister Mario, you came back. I'm so happy to see you." She said. Mario took off his cap, wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, then placed the cap back on his head.

When Mario had stopped panting, he asked, "Hey-a. Do you know where the highest point of this place is? Your guard told me that you knew where it was." Mario asked. The Queen's smile never left her face. "Yes, of course I do. I'm the oldest bee alive and I know about this Galaxy better than any of my guards." She replied proudly.

Mario nodded. "Yeah. So can you take me there?" The Queen blinked. "And why do you want to head there?" Mario explained his "story" of him falling out of a ship and he needed to hurry back before the ship leaves him behind.

When he finished, The Queen nodded. "Sure. But there's one problem, though. You see, I had a slingshot star that could shoot you to the highest point of this entire Galaxy. But alas, I had lost it." The Queen said sadly. She lowered her hand and Mario gazed into it.

All he saw was piece of a slingshot star. Mario collected the piece and looked back at the Queen. "There, you have one piece. Now you must find the others. I'm sure that the rest of the pieces are around here somewhere."

Mario nodded, took a step forward, then stopped when the Queen Bee's hand had suddenly blocked his path. "Wait. Before you start your search, you must take this." The Queen handed him the Bee power-up mushroom. Mario accepted it and ate the mushroom, activating the power-up. He then began his search.

--

A few minutes later, the slingshot star floated over the Queen Bee's hand. She smiled. "Okay, hop in. And have a safe ride." She said, lowering her hand. Mario jumped in, shook around in the star until it shot him through the air. He spotted three big floating blocks. Mario landed on the lowest one.

Mario gazed up. The blocks headed upwards, heading out of the atmosphere. The ship was right next to the highest block. Mario jumped then spun his arms. He landed on the second block.

He jumped again and did the spin attack again in mid air. He landed on the third block. He was now outside of the Galaxy's atmostphere. Mario noticed that the ship looked like an airship. Then again, Bowser, his son and their troops aren't the only ones using airships, right?

Mario braced himself, then he jumped onto the deck of the boat. Mario began to walked on the board of the ship. As he walked, he noticed alot of crates and boxes. _I should check those boxes to see if I could find anything useful._

Mario began to break the boxes and crates as he went around the deck. Mario found alot of star bits (Which he collected). He found a few green mushrooms (which gave him some extra lives, in th real game that is). He found a mushroom which extended his health (his health went from three triangles to six).

Plus, Mario found weapons and alots of power-ups. His eyes widened. _Wow. This person has alot of stuff. I bet they're preparing to fight off anyone who tries to stop them from achieving their goal._

Suddenly, a voice called out. Mario snapped back into reality. He quickly spun around and saw-a male koopa. The koopa wore a mailman's outfit. "What are you doing? Can't you see that I'm dropping off packages?" He said, walking towards Mario.

"_Packages_?"

The Koopa sighed. "Yes. Didn't you read the big bold letters on the side of this ship? I work at a delivery company that does _galactic and intergalactic_ service, called, '**Koopa's space deliver service**. Where we deliver packages _beyond_ the atmostphere'." He explained, heatedly.

"Ooooh. I guess I aboarded the _wrong_ ship." Mario said sheepishly. He looked around at the destoryed packages nervously. The Koopa followed his gaze and his eyes widened. "You ruined _all_ of the packages? The packages that I suppose to _deliver_?!"

The Koopa's face went red with anger. He growled loudly. "It took me forever to pack all of those things!!" Mario backed up. "Hey, man. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean, I didn't noticed that this was a delivery ship." Mario back towards the railing at the other side of the ship.

The Koopa let steam come out of both ears, then he charged at Mario. The Koopa moved with such quickness that Mario couldn't jump out of the way in time. The Koopa grabbed Mario by his overall straps, lifted him up, then spun him around.

The Koopa then kicked Mario's butt. Literally. Mario screamed his head off as he flew through space. He flew pass Honeyhive and he continued to scream. Ironically, when that Koopa had kicked Mario off his ship, he was aiming towards the Comet Observatory. So, Mario ended up crash landing on the Observatory's floor.

Mario slid to a stop infront of Rosalina. His butt was in the air. Bad impression. A red mark was on the seat of his jeaned overalls, showing where he had gotten kicked. Polari gagged and his face turned green. Rosalina gasped before reaching down to touch him. "Mario, are you alright?" She asked, worried.

A star flew around Mario's head as he was dazed. Atleast, he _thought_ he saw a star fly around his head. It was actually Polari and he wasn't flying around the dazed plumber's head. He, instead, float next to Rosalina as always. When the daziness wore off, Mario sat down on his sore butt but not before rubbing it.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Rosalina repeated. Mario nodded. Polari floated a little closer to Mario. "So, how did your infiltration of that ship go? Did you find the person?" Polari asked. Before Mario could answer, the luma that was usually under his hat, came out.

It said, "Actually, the ship Mario infiltrated was a _delivery_ ship. The driver became so furious with Mario after he saw all the packages that Mario opened. And... well... that's how he got the red mark on his tush. It also explains the huge knot on Mario's head."

And the luma was right. Mario had a big knot on the left side his head. Rosalina and Polari gasped. "Oh dear. Poor Mario." Rosalina grabbed his hand and pulled Mario onto his feet. "Don't worry, Mario. Mama will fix you." A yellow luma said, noticing Mario's knot.

Rosalina (despite the fact that she was floating) held Mario's hand and helped him walk towards her bedroom where she would "fix" him. The luma in Mario's hat stayed in his hat, until Rosalina took it off of him. The luma floated and watched as Rosalina placed an bag filled with ice on Mario knot.

"Hold onto the bag and lay down." She instructed. Mario obediently laid down, holding the bag. The luma sighed, then said, "If you need me, Mario, I'll be outside of this room." The luma then left. Rosalina began to tell Mario a story (as if she was his mother and he was like three years old. Which he's not).

--

Polari floated and waited for Rosalina's return for the next few minutes. Then suddenly, there was a flashing light from the montior. Polari looked to see what galaxy was the spacecraft in. When he realized which one, he floated quickly towards Rosalina's bedroom.

The door slammed open and Rosalina spun around quickly. She was leaned over a bit and Mario was asleep. Perhaps she was going to give him a kiss on the nose? Anyway, Polari floated towards Rosalina and grabbed her hand. "Rosalina, quick! The radar had spotted another ship! Come. Hurry!"

They rushed out of the bedroom and headed towards the monitor at the centre of the Comet Observatory. They peered at it. The ship, that was spotted, was at the Seaslide Galaxy. Rosalina scratched her head. "We may of spotted another ship that has the possibility of the Darkholes creator on it but... who would go and infiltrate the ship?"

Rosalina shrugged. She looked at Polari. "Maybe you should do it." She said. Polari looked at her. "But Rosalina, I can't go because I'm too _old_ and _slow_. So chances are that I can't get the job done." He said, imitating her. Rosalina narrowed her eye at him.

"Well, if you can't go. Then _who_ will?" A blue luma asked. Polari, without much thought, said, "We could always make Mario go infiltrate that ship." Rosalina shook her head, disagreeingly. "No we can't." she protested. "He has a injury. Mario must rest."

"But he's _Mario_. He's the Universe's last hope and is one of the greatest heroes of all time. He would never let an injury slow him down. He would always put others before him." Polari explained. Rosalina blinked.

"And how do you know that? You don't even know the guy more than _I_ do."

And so, Rosalina and Polari began to argue. The lumas tried to break up the fight and poor Mario winced in pain as he slept (is that even possible?). Meanwhile, the person, they were searching for is still out there, wreaking havoc.

FN: What will become of our heroes? Find out next time in **The Mysterious Blackholes**!!


	4. The Cloaked stranger

Author's note: Woot! I almost have all 120 stars. And when I get there, I could play Luigi... Oops, I'm going off subject. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It makes more motivated. Yahoooo! Chapter four starts now!

--

It was a few minutes later and Mario's injury was healed and he stood near the map with Polari and Rosalina. Polari explained to Mario about the location of the ship that the rador had spotted. When he finished, Mario said, "Okay, let's go there then."

Polari and Rosalina exchanged a worried glance. "Uh, Mario. You know that you'll have to hold on to something while we travel there right?" Polari blinked. Mario nodded. "Okay, go find something to hold on to. While we start up the Observatory."

As Rosalina started up the Observatory, Mario decided to go into the Library and close and hold on to the door. A minute later, the Comet Observatory was shooting through space. It flew for quite awhile.

--

When the Comet Observatory came to a stop, Mario opened the Library door and stepped out. As Mario walked towards the center of the Observatory, Polari was giving him instructions on how to be careful and other related topics.

"I know I know. This isn't the first _I _went on a adventure. I already know what and what not to do. Okay?" Mario blinked. Polari nodded, then transformed into a Launch star. Mario jumped in, shook around until it shot him off towards the spacecraft.

The luma in his cap said, "Are you sure this is the right ship? This could be another delivery ship _instead _of the one with the Darkholes creator." Mario didn't respond. Maio landed on the tope of the ship.

"Yeah."

Mario gazed around the ship. Something caught his eye. Mario looked at the dark sky and noticed a greenish hole. The 'holet' was swirling around in that one spot. Asteroids and small pieces of comets were being pulled into it.

It took Mario a moment to realize what it was. His eyes widened. "A _Darkhole!"_ He took a step back. The Darkhole began to expand as it pulled more and more things into itself. Mario ran towards the back of the ship, away from the Darkhole.

Suddenly, the ship began to move. Mario shook from one side to the other as the ship moved slowly away from the expanding hole. Mario looked back to see the Seaside Galaxy get devoured by the Darkhole. Mario reached his hand out. "Oh no!" He shouted.

Then the ship immediately picked up speed. Mario held on to the edge of the ship and screamed at the top of his lungs. The ship flew so fast that every planet, star and comet were blurred. Mario held onto the edge with all his strength.

Then suddenly, the ship slowed down. It floated slowly through space now. Mario's cap-still had the momentum of the ship at it's highspeed-flew off his head. The luma flew out the cap, grabbed it, then flew back towards the scared plumber.

The luma placed the cap on Mario's head, then flew under it. Mario shook, then climbed back on the ship. Mario stood up, then wiped sweat off his forehead. "Whew. T-that was scary. I-I almost fell o-off." He stammered.

When Mario fully calmed down, he began to investigate the top of the spacecraft. He found nothing but a glass cap shaped like a dome. Mario examined it closer. "Hmm. This looks the place where the ship driver would gaze out." He said.

The luma lifted the cap, then gazed at the glass dome, too. "Yeah, you're right. How about you break the glass, then jump inside?" The luma suggested. Mario blinked. "Yeah, that's a _good_ idea. I should just _break_ the glass and have all the things inside the ship get _sucked _out!" Mario replied, sarcastically.

The luma blinked. "Hey it was just a suggestion. Okay, then _genius. _What other way can go to get into the ship?" Mario looked around. A moment later, he looked back at the luma. He glared at him. "Fine." He grumbled. Mario spun around and the glass broke.

Surprisingly, he didn't get glass shards into him. Plus, nothing inside the ship was sucked out. The luma nodded, then went under Mario's cap again. Mario inhaled, exhaled, then jumped inside the broken glass dome.

--

As the UFO traveled through the darkness of space, Mario was walking through a corridor (Yes, Mario was in a large ship). Mario looked around. There was no other doors or anything interestiong on either walls. Mario sighed and continued his way through the hallway.

"This is so boring. I was walking through this hallway for a few minutes now and nothing happened." Mario said. The luma lifted the cap and said, "I noticed... Hey look, a door!' The luma pointed. Mario looked.

The luma was right. A door stood at the end of the corridor. Mario smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Let's-a-hurry." The luma nodded, then closed the cap. Mario picked up his speed. A few seconds later, Mario stood at the door.

Mario braced himself for what he is about to come across. He reached out his hand and grabbed the door knob. _Okay. Here I go. I'm about to see if the Darkhole creator is on the other side of this door or not._

Mario turned the knob, then pushed the door opened. He stepped through and looked around. Torches stood on both sides of some railings. Mario realized that he was on a balcony.

Mario took a few steps forward. Suddenly, a person appeared. The person wore a dark cloak with the hood up. The person floated towards the red capped plumber, wielding a wand. Mario spun around, surprised.

The person laughed and looked Mario up and down. "Hahahaha! You think you could _stop_ my plans? Ha! You got another thing coming at ya!" The person aimed their wand at Mario and zapped.

Mario dodged the magical attack and glared at the cloaked stranger. The person laughed some more and zapped at Mario again and again. Mario dodged the next oncoming attacks. The person landed on the floor and waved their wand.

"You're good at dodging. But are you good enough to dodge my _next_ attack?" The person aimed the wand at Mario. Mario readied himself to dodge the next attack. The luma came out of Mario's cap and whispered, "You better start running. This next attack might _kill_ you."

Mario nodded, but stayed in his spot. The person laughed, then lifted off the ground. They re-aimed their wand at the plumber then said, "What is your last words?" Mario didn't reply. He glared at the person. The person shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way."

The person's edge of their wand began to glow. Mario noticed that the end of wand had a shape on it. A swirling shape. A shape of a blackhole. This is the person that he, Polari and Rosalina are looking for! The wand glowed a bright, green color. Then a ray of light-the same color as the black hole on the edge of the wand-zapped out towards Mario.

Mario's eyes widened. The light flew towards him with such quickness. _Oh mama mia!_

--

FN: What will happen to our favorite plumber? Find out next time!


	5. Getting ahead, oK?

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you so much for reading my story for this long. Thanks for getting the Mission: Impossible theme stuck in my head, StarVix! Ha ha ha ha! Anyway, let's continue the story.

--

At the last second, Mario ducked and the zap of greenish-black light flew right over him. The light flew a foot away from the ship then exploded into a bright, white light. When the light dimmed, a greenish-black hole appeared. Mario stood up quickly and turned around to see a Darkhole, not so far from him!

The Darkhole began to pull things into itself. Mario could fell himself sliding towards the hole. He looked back at the Cloaked Stranger. The Cloaked Stranger smiled beneath their hood. "Have a nice ride." They let out a cruel laugh. Mario tried to move forward but the Darkhole's force was too strong.

The Darkhole began to epand as it pulled asteroids into itself. Mario was getting closer and closer to the railing. He had to do something-quick! Before the Darkhole pulls him right into it! Mario gazed around frantically. Mario noticed that the tip of the wand was still glowing. Hmm. That gave him a idea.

_Maybe if I hit that wand with something, it will shut off the Darkhole. But that brings another question: With what?_

Mario looked around again. The Cloaked Stranger floated near the door and watched Mario being pulled closer and closer to their Darkhole. Just then, the door opened and a koopa stepped through. "We have a few more galaxies to head to, K." The Koopa said.

The Cloaked Stranger smiled again. "Good. We'll head there soon. First, I must take care of this intruder first." Mario blinked. "K?" Mario asked, pressing his back against the railing. The Koopa blinked. "Yes. That's apart of-"

"Koopster! Enough running your mouth and throw the intruder over the railing so the Darkhole could devour him!" The Cloaked Stanger known as "K" said, pointing at the red-capped plumber.

The Koopa nodded and headed towards Mario. Mario stared and wait for the Koopa to get close enough. The cap lifted a bit and the Luma poked his head out. "Mario, what are you doing? Move before that Koopa throws you into that hole!"

Mario didn't move from his spot. "You'll see. Besides, I'm too heavy for him to move anyway." he whispered. The Luma nodded, then hid under his cap again. The Koopa known as Koopster, stood infront of the plumber. He reached his hands out towards Mario.

This was his chance. Mario jumped onto Koopster's head, causing him to hide inside his shell. Mario grabbed the shell and aimed it towards K's wand. K blinked and growled loudly. "That worthless Koopa! Heh. If you want to get something done, you will have to do it yourself!" K aimed their wand towards Mario.

Koopster whimpered under his shell. The Luma poked his head out again and stared nervously. Who will get the first hit? Mario and K glared at each other for a moment or two. Then K zapped their wand and Mario threw the shell.

The strike of lightening and the shell flew towards each other and the same speed. The Luma watched with wide eyes. Mario watched with wide eyes and with his mouth gaping. K's face was hiddened so no one couldn't tell. Koopster screamed as his shell flew towards his boss.

A second later, Mario was zapped by the lightening strike and K was hit by the shell. At the same time. K screamed and fell onto the floor. K loosened their grip on the wand and the wand rolled away from them.

Mario lost one triangle in his life circle (seen in the real game). Mario stood up and stared at the wizard's wand. The wand's tip lost it's glow of greenish-black and it went dimmed. At the same moment, the Darkhole was shrinking, until it vanished. Mario sighed of relief.

He walked over to the unconscious wizard. The Luma was out of his cap now. They both examined K for a few seconds. The Luma reached out his hands towards K's wand while Mario grabbed the hood of K's cloak. He was about to lift the hood up when suddenly, K opened their eyes.

Mario jumped back, surprised. K stood up and grabbed their wand from the Luma's grasp. K stared at Mario and aimed their wand at him as the Luma hid under his cap again. "You fool. You think you can beat me that easily? Ha ha ha ha ha! I think not!"

K zapped Mario and he flew right off the ship. Mario screamed loudly. K laughed, then pointed. Mario stopped screaming and spun around to see a huge Darkhole behind him. "That Darkhole had sucked Melty Molten Galaxy into itself not so long ago. Plus some other Galaxies that I can't think of their names right now."

Mario looked back at K as K waved. Mario glared and growled loudly. K smiled beneath their hood again. "Have a nice ride!" K laughed, spun around, then entered their ship. A moment later, ship started up and left at the speed of light.

Mario was very close to the outer bands of the Darkhole now. He knew he had failed. The Universe will now crumble. Mario shutted his eyes in defeat and felt himself being pulled into the Darkhole. Mario lost consciousness again.

--

"Mario? Please wake up. You're safe now." The voice, it seems so familiar to him. Whose voice was it? It was a feminine voice. Mario opened his eyes. The place was bright. Very bright and white. Mario looked around but could not moved any of his body parts but his neck and head.

He heard the voice again. "Mario. Are you there?" Mario opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Mario blinked. Suddenly, a woman appeared. She wore a dress with a crown on her head. She had long, blonde hair.

Mario blinked a few times more, staring at the woman. "P-P-P-P-P..." He had a name at the tip of his tounge but he couldn't say it for some reason. The woman blinked. "Shh. Listen to me if you want to get out of here."

Mario nodded. The woman closed her eye. "Mario, remember what I told you that Lumas can transform into planets, stars, galaxies and comets?" Mario nodded and realized the woman that was talking to him _wasn't_ Peach.

"If you do manage to stop the wizard's plan and save the Universe, there'll still be a problem. You see, after the Galaxies were pulled into those Darkholes, they would break down over time and all the living inhabitants of those Galaxies would die." Mario's eyes widened.

The woman opened her eye. "Lucky for us, there is still Lumas. And those Lumas could become those Galaxies. And you'll have a chance to see your friends, brother and special one again." Mario opened his mouth again. "P-P-P-P-Pe-" The woman placed her finger on her lips. "Shh."

Mario shutted his mouth. The woman blinked. "I believe that you can save the Universe... again. I have faith in you. And for that, I will give you another chance." The woman's wand began to glow. Brighter and brighter, 'til Mario had to shut his eyes.

--

When the light dimmed, Mario opened his eyes and looked around. He was back on the Comet Observatory. He sat up. Polari floated towards him. Polari stopped infront of Mario and said, "I'm so glad that you're awake. You gave us quite a scare."

Mario blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted. He nodded. "So, did you infilitrated the Darkhole creator's ship? Did you stop them?" Mario stared at him. The Luma flew from under his cap and said, "Yes, we were on the right ship. And no, K had gotten away and nearly killed us."

Polari's eyes widened. "K?" The Luma nodded. "K's the name-well part of the name-of the Darkhole creator." The Luma explained the whole story to Polari and to Rosalina whom heard it from her usual spot. When the Luma finished, Polari nodded.

"Okay. Now that know what ship it is, we must find it again and stopped K's plans once and for all." Polar went to the Radar and began to examine it. Mario stood up and looked at Rosalina. Rosalina stared at him for a few seconds before Polari shouted, "Oh no! This can't be happening!"

Mario and Rosalina both stared at the Radar screen with Polari. He pointed. "M-most of the G-galaxies were eaten by Darkholes! Only a few still exist now!" As Mario stared, he recognized which galaxies still remained.

Gusty Gardens and Dusty Dunes. Plus, the gaseous clouds at the Center of the Universe. Mario leaned a bit closer to the screen. Suddenly, a light flash from the radar, causing Mario to pull his head back. The three of them stared at the screen. A ship was spotted near Gusty Gardens.

Rosalina blinked. "Let's head there." Polari said. A small black splotch appeared near the Galaxy. Rosalina shook her head. "No, it's too risky. Besides, there's a Darkhole there. By the time we get there, the ship would of had left and the Galaxy would of been devoured." She explained.

Mario ignored them as he stared at the monitor for a moment. As Rosalina and Polari bickered, Mario suddenly called out, quieting the both of them. "I have a idea. Let's travel to the Centre of the Universe. I bet that's the last place where K would head to!"

Polari and Rosalina nodded in agreement. "Good idea. That way, we could catch him by surprise." Polari said. And so, The Comet Observatory started up and headed to the Center of Universe...

Footnote: What surprises lie ahead for Mario and the gang? Tune in next time for **The Mysterious Blackholes**.


	6. Lumas verus Darkholes

Author's Note: Here's the next and brand new chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Mario and his friends are now traveling to the Center of the Universe. Yes, the Centre of the Universe. Lol. I keep spelling "Center" differently on purpose. Anyway, let's a start with the chapter. In a one, two and three!

--------------------

The Comet Observatory traveled at the speed of light towards the Center of the Universe. Mario, was once again, in the Library dome, holding on to the door as it tried to open on him. After awhile, the Observatory seemed to slow down and Mario decided that it was the best time to leave the Library.

But he was wrong. The Observatory slowed down, yes, but it didn't come to a halt. So unforunately for Mario, he was sent flying. Mario, of course, screamed. Rosalina and Polari both noticed at the same time.

Rosalina immediately made the ship come to a halt. And it did. Very suddenly. The Observatory's gravity grabbed the red capped plumber and pulled him back on the ship. When he landed, he was yet again, dazed and a bit confused. Rosalina rushed over to him. "Mario, you okay?" She asked, worried.

Mario didn't answer. Infact, he just stared. Rosalina began to snap her fingers in his face to get his attention. After a moment, he looked up at her. "Mario, are you alright?" She repeated. Mario nodded, then pointed pass her. "Rosalina, look."

She turned and looked. Polari and the rest of the lumas were already staring. There, at the Centre of the Universe, was a big heap and pile of gaseous clouds and dust. But that's not the reason why everyone on the Observatory was staring. They were staring at the small greenish-black cloud that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Rosalina gasped. All the lumas' eyes widened in horror. Mario's mouth gaped. They can't believe what they are seeing. A Darkhole. A Darkhole was at the Center of the Universe. That means that K had gotten there _before_ them. How could this be?

Polari spun around and looked at Rosalina first, then Mario. "Now what are we going to do? I mean, there's a Darkhole here already. And by the time we get to Gusty Gardens or Dusty Dunes, those Galaxies would of been _swallowed_ by Darkholes!" Polari began to float back and forth frantically, panicking was already setting in for that luma.

Mario looked around, trying to think of what they could do. Rosalina tried to calm Polari down but he was already having a panic attack. The Lumas huddle around each other, frightened. Mario continue to think as all the Lumas were panicking and frightened.

Mario gazed at the Darkhole. The Darkhole began to expand as it pulled the clouds of gas and dust into itself. Watching the Darkhole expand made the Lumas panic even _more._ Rosalina started to show signs of panic but she tried her best to stay calm.

Mario, on the other hand, looked calm. He didn't show any signs of panic. Not even _one._ Instead, he'd seemed to study the expanding Darkhole. Polari tugged Mario's sleeve. "Come on, please go into a dome so we could start up this thing and get out of here. Fast!" He said.

Mario didn't budge. He remained staring at the Darkhole. Polari continue to tugged Mario's sleeve. "Come on hurry." he pleaded. He kept tugging, until Mario pulled his arm out of his grasp. "Polari, wait. I just thought of something."

Polari stared at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Behind him stood Rosalina and the Lumas huddled around her. Mario turned to look at them. He blinked. "The Darkhole. I just thought of how to destroy it." Polari stared at Mario, confused.

Mario cleared his throat, then started. "The Darkholes are dark, right? Well, what defeats darkness? Light of course. And since Darkholes are apart of the darkness and darkness gets defeated by light, I thought maybe we could use some type of light to destroy them."

Rosalina blinked. "And what light do we use to destroy the Darkholes?" Rosalina asked. Mario blinked. "The light from stars." He looked at all the Lumas. "Or in this case, the _Lumas._" The Lumas hugged Rosalina tighter. Polari shook his head in disagreement.

"No way, Mario. We can't afford to lose all of those Lumas. We can not _sacirfice_ them." Polari protested. He blinked. "Huh? I didn't mean it by that. I mean, they might bright enough to destroy the Darkholes without the Darkholes destroying them." Mario explained.

Suddenly, a very strong wind began to blow, beginning to pull the Comet Observatory towards the Darkhole. The Lumas screamed. Polari began to panic again, floating back and forth frantically. Rosalina was thinking of would they could do to escape, but had nothing come to her.

She looked over to Mario and shouted, "What should we do?!" Mario looked at her. "We could try my plan. If it doesn't work, tell Polari he was right!" Rosalina nodded and commanded her lumas to go into the Darkhole and find away to stop it.

It took them a moment, but they eventually floated towards the expanding hole. The Lumas were scared but they had to do it. It was their lives verus the entire Universe. They had no choice but to do it. The Lumas proceeded with Mario's plan and entered the Darkhole.

Not knowing what do the Lumas just floated and began to shine brighter than usual. Mario, Rosalina and Polari stared. Was it their imagination or was the Darkhole shrinking? After a moment of staring they realized that the Darkhole _was_ shrinking. It became smaller and smaller until it vanished.

What stood in it's place was the Lumas and the clouds of dust and gas. The Lumas' brightness dimmed down back to their orignal brightness. The Lumas-if they had mouths-smiled and floated back to the Observatory. "We did it! We did it!" They cheered. Rosalina smiled.

Polari was completely speechless. He stared at the gaseous clouds, bewildered. Rosalina turned to look at Mario, a smile on her face. "You did it, Mario. Your plan worked. The Darkhole disappeared." Rosalina said, happily. Mario nodded.

"Yeah. Now we could use the Lumas' brightness to destroy the rest of the Darkholes. And we could defeat K, too." Mario said. Rosalina nodded, her smile fading. "But the Universe will still be in ruins, unless the Lumas transform into galaxies and replace the lost ones."

Mario nodded. A few minutes later, the Comet Observatory took flight. It went from the Darkholes to Darkholes, destroying them with the Lumas. The Darkholes will shrink until they disappeared. Eventually, they got destroyed all of the Darkholes.

Now they were searching for K. They must stop 'him' before 'he' creates more Darkholes. Or _her_. Who knows, K could be a male or a female. And little do they know that K _knows _that they destroyed their Darkholes. And they don't know that they are being _followed_ by K.

---------------

K watched them in their Radar screen. K growled and balled their hand into a fist. Koopster, their assistant, walked into the room. Koopster cleared his throat before saying, "We had spotted the people who are destroying your Blackholes. Now what we do?"

K didn't turn around. K continued to stare at the screen infront of them. "Just wait and you'll see, Koopster. I am already thinking of a plan to stop those fools. And when I display my plan, none of them will be able to stop me." K began to laugh manically. Koopster nodded. "As you wish-"

Footnote: Mario and his friends had found out that Lumas are the answer to saving the Universe. And can they defeat K? Even if K has been behind their tails all this time? You'll find out in the next chapter. 'Til then, good bye.


	7. The Capture of the Lumas

Author's Note: New chapter under away. Uh... I mean, it's here. Anyway, I'm so excited. Yeee! Let's begin, shall we?

-------------

The radar screen suddenly went off, startling the plumber, the elder luma and the princess. They immediately turned their heads and looked at the screen. The radar had discovered another ship. The lights flashed brightly. Polari blinked. "Another ship? Where is the ship's location?" Polari asked. Mario and Rosalina stared at the screen without responding.

Suddenly, there was a humming sound. The sound seemed to appear out of nowhere. As Mario and Polari stared at the screen and were wondering where the spacecraft could be, Rosalina spun around-and gasped loudly. Mario and Polari spun around, too.

They saw a space craft with the look of flying saucer. Like one of those ships from those old movies where aliens were invading Earth. Polari and Rosalina were a bit clueless about who's ship it was. Mario immediately knew who's ship it was. It was K's ship.

Compartments on the ship opened and cannons came out of them. The Cannons aimed towards the Comet Observatory. Rosalina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Polari moved to Rosalina's side. The Lumas began to huddle around their "Momma".

Mario glared at the ship. The Cannons fired. Bullet Bills flew towards them. The Bullet Bills began crashing into different parts of the Observatory. The Observatory began to shake and break apart. The Lumas screamed and tried to pull their Momma away from the flying projectiles.

Mario dodged, jumped, spun around and rolled away from oncoming Bullet Bills as he raced towards the other ship. When he reached the edge of Observatory (The area where Mario starts at everytime you load a saved file), he spun around and said, "Rosalina, release the bridge. I must get on that ship."

Rosalina nodded then raised her wand. She swayed it in the air a few times, then aimed the wand forward. The bridge appeared and Mario began to run on it, dodging more Bullet Bills. When Mario had gotten half way cross the bridge, he heard a scream. He stopped running and spun around frantically.

The Lumas were caught in a giant glass cap. They banged on the glass and cried for help. Rosalina tried to break the glass with her magic but it appeared to be magic-proof. Or atleast, _her_ magic-proof. The Lumas cried loudly in their glass prison.

Knowing she can't break the glass with her magic, Rosalina began to pound on it with her fists. Polari did the same thing. Mario consider to go back and help them but suddenly, K emerged from their ship. Mario stared wide-eyed as K floated from their ship and landed behind Rosalina and Polari.

Mario shook his head and began to head back to the Comet Observatory. A Bullet Bill flew out of a cannon and began to follow the red capped plumber. Rosalina and Polari stopped banging on the glass and spun around. They both gaped. K stared at both of them.

Rosalina closed her mouth and aimed her wand towards K. She glared. "Stay back." She said. K blinked under their hood. Rosalina blinked. "I said stay back. I'm not afraid to use this." She repeated menacingly. Polari stared nervously. K looked down at Rosalina's wand, then pulled their own.

"Heh. You think I'm threatened by that _pathetic_ wand of yours? I say mine's more menacing." K said and aimed their wand at Rosalina's head. Polari blinked and swallowed hard. Rosalina and K stared at each other for a moment before firing off their wands.

By then, Mario, with the Bullet Bill following him, arrived. Mario ducked and the Bullet Bill flew towards Rosalina and K as their wands went off. A second later... **BOOM!**

The Lumas, still in the glass capsule, all gasped. Mario shield himself from the flying debris. When the explosion ended and the smoke began to clear, Mario and the Lumas stared. One person was standing and that person was... K.

K peered down at the unconscious Princess and Polari, who was unconscious, too. K chuckled to themself. "Pathetic. Just pathetic." K said. K aimed their wand at the glass cap and shot. The glass capsule disappeared. K lowered the wand to their side.

Mario was furious. He ran towards the cloaked stranger. K stood in their spot and they seemed to not noticed Mario lunging at them. Mario was about to do the Spin Attack on them but they vanished before Mario could do it. Mario stood there, angry.

Suddenly, Polari groaned. Then a second later, he opened his eyes and floated upwards. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch. Getting hit by that Bullet Bill hurts." He commented. Mario gestured to the spot where once held the capsule with Lumas in it.

Polari blinked and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no. K must of kidnapped them." He looked back at Mario. "You must save them. Only they could stop K's plan and rescue the Universe."

Mario looked down at Rosalina. She didn't move but she still breathed. Her chest went up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. Polari looked down at Rosalina and sighed. Mario blinked. "I'll take care of her. You, Mario, must hurry and get on that ship. You must save the Lumas."

Mario nodded, spun around, then ran towards the bridge. The Cannon instantly began to fire bullet bills as Mario ran across the bridge. He kept jumping and dodging until he reached K's spacecraft.

Mario ran towards the broken glass capsule ontop. When he got there, he stopped and spun around. Canons continue to shoot Bullet Bills at the Comet Observatory The Observatory was taking more damage. Mario braced himself, then jumped into the broken glass cap.

---------

Mario went down the corridor again. This time, there was a few enemies and some spinning sticks made of several fire balls (The thing in Mario games that Bowser has in his castle and also in Super Mario Galaxy).

Mario defeated the enemies and dodged all of the traps. When he reached the door, the ship began to shake violently. Mario stumbled and his side collided with the wall on his left. After seconds of shaking, the ship suddenly stopped. It took the stunned plumber a moment to realize that ship was _moving._

And K had _started it up._ Mario stood up, brushed himself, then reached for the door knob. He grabbed it, turned it and opened the door. Mario stepped through the door and gaped. The ship was, infact, moving. Mario gazed around.

The Spacecraft traveled through space. Mario was unaware of the location of in which the ship is heading to. That is, until he had gotten there. Mario stared at the castle like structure for a few moments before realizing... _I'm at K's hideout!_

The spacecraft landed on a landing platform infront of the fortress. Mario hid behind a torch on the ship's balcony, (Like it could really hide him. Silly Mario!) and peered around it. He saw Koopster first, then K. K and Koopster were unloading something from a part of the ship that Mario couldn't see.

A moment later, a glass capsule appear in view. In it was the Lumas, crying for help. K whispered something to Koopster, then vanished with the glass prison filled with it's prsioners. Koopster walked to the Fortress' door normally. He opened it, entered it and closed the door behind him.

It was the plumber's chance. Mario leapt off the ship and landed on both feet on the ground. He ran on the path way to the Fortress' door. Mario wasn't really paying attention to what he was running on. He stepped on a black square and two electrical lines appeared infront of the door.

They moved from left to right and back again. Mario waited and timed carefully, then he dashed for the door. He grabbed the knob, turned it and dashed inside after opening the door. The door slammed behind him.

Mario stopped short when he saw what was waiting for him inside. A lot of enemies, traps, bullet bills and electrical fences were in every room. Including the main hall, where he was. Mario gulped. The Luma came from under his cap and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh boy. This looks tricky. But you can do it, right Mario? After all, you're the hero here and heroes always find ways through even the most harshest obstacles." The Luma said. "Good luck." And with that he went under the plumber's hat again.

Mario took a deep breath and braced himself of what could go wrong. Mario blinked and dashed towards the enemies, the traps, the bullet bills and the electrical fences. And boy it was exhausting for the hero.

--------

K stood on the roof of their fortress and stared at the glass capsule. The Lumas kept banging on the glass. K laughed. "You fools. You can't break the glass by banging on it. Ha ha ha ha ha. Soon my plan will be completed. And I shall rise above and watch the Universe fall apart. And with the power of you Lumas, I will create my own Universe and rule it forever!"

K laughed manically and all the Lumas cried. If only there was one person who could stop the madness. If only there was one person who could save the Universe...

Footnote: What will be the fate of the Universe? Find out next time.


	8. Saving the Universe

Author's Note: Hey ya'll. Here's chapter eight. Isn't it great? Ha ha ha ha! I rhymed! Anyway, let us begin.

-----------

The stair climb was almost as exhausting as fighting all those enemies and dodging those traps. The stair twisted upwards. There were alot of steps. Hundreds, maybe. Mario climbed and climbed but it appeared to have no end. Mario thought it was some type of illusion.

A illusion that makes it appeared that Mario had climb all those steps but the reality was, he didn't. He hoped it wasn't a illusion but he wished to reach the top already! Another five minutes went by and Mario was at the top of the stairs.

It seemed as he climbed those stairs for days! Or _weeks!_ As Mario panted, the Luma flew from under his cap. The Luma gestured to the door that Mario was standing infront of. "Well, open it. So we can get it over with. We must defeat K and rescue those Lumas." He said.

Mario narrowed his eyes at the Luma. "You mean _me_, right?" Mario took in a deep breath. The Luma blinked. "Hey, without me, you wouldn't be able to do the spin attack and _breath in space!_" The Luma snapped. Mario sighed.

The Luma went under the plumber's cap. Mario wiped sweat off his forehead, replaced the cap on his head, braced himself, then opened the door. He hesitated before stepping through the door. Mario stopped walking as he noticed K standing infront of the glass dome filled with the Lumas.

K blinked underneath their hood. "You managed to get through my security? Heh. Well, your adventure is about to come to an end." K spun around and glared at Mario. Mario blinked. "You think that you could _defeat _me_? _You think you could _stop_ my plans? Heh. I highly doubt it."

K suddenly began to rise, wand in hand. A strong wind began to blow. Mario raised his arms as to shield himself. The Lumas stared in shock. Mario slid a bit but he managed to stay in his spot. The wind blew so hard that K's hood blew off their head. It was behind their head now.

Mario's eyes widened as he stared at K's exposed face. Black eye balls with red irises. Grayish-green skin. Long, white fangs were hanging out of their mouth. Long, dark brown hair blew behind them. Two pointy ears-like elves' ears. Mario gaped as he realized K's gender.

K smiled evily. "Soon my plan will be completed. And I shall rise above and watch the Universe fall apart. And with the power of the Lumas, I will create my own Universe and rule it forever!" K laughed manically. Mario narrowed his eyes at K.

The wind suddenly stopped. K didn't bother to fix their hood. K lowered themself to the ground. K landed on the roof, the bottom of their cloak was sort of up. Mario momentarily stared at their legs before the cloak's bottom fell a second later.

K continued to smile. Mario blinked. "Y-you're... a woman?" Mario couldn't really believe it. The smiled faded from K's face. "Of course. Didn't my face give it away?" she narrowed her eyes at him. Mario stared, wide eyed. "But... you looked like a weird male alien with long hair." Mario said.

K gaped her mouth. She began to float again and the strong wind began to blow again as well. Mario used his arms as a shield again. "You pathetic fool. How do you dare say that I'm ugly? Gah! I was going to give you a quick death. But since you said that, you shall have a long, tortureful one!"

As Mario stared, K began to change. K grew larger in size and she began to look _uglier._ Her cloak ripped off of her as she changed into a large, four legged creature. The Lumas stared wide eyed. The wand emerged with K, becoming a Darkhole shaped object on her forehead.

When her transformation was complete, K said with a deep voice, "You tried to ruin Kemiso's plan. Now Kemiso will crush you to bits!" She roared loudly. Mario gasped. The Luma came out of his cap and his eyes widened in horror. The Lumas in the glass dome began to cry.

Mario didn't know what to do. Kemiso roared again, then charged at him. Mario tried to move but it seemed as his legs weighed a thousand pounds. Mario struggled to move as Kemiso got closer and closer to him.

Mario suddenly stopped trying to run. He stared at the object on Kemiso's forehead. The Luma blinked. "Mario, don't just stand there. Move before she tramples you!" The Luma shouted. Mario didn't respond. When it seemed like he was about to get run over, Mario jumped.

He landed on Kemiso's nose, the Luma went under his cap again and Mario did the spin attack on the object on her forehead. Kemiso screamed in pain and shook her head. Mario jumped off her nose and landed on the ground. Kemiso shook the pain away then tried, once again, to trample Mario.

And like the first time, Mario waited to jump on her nose. But this time, Kemiso used one of her front legs and threw a Darkhole at him. Mario rolled away from the Darkhole in time. The Darkhole flew away from the fortress then exploded.

Mario ran up to Kemiso as she ran to him. When the time was right, Mario jumped and landed on her nose again. And like the first time, Mario did the spin attack on the object in her forehead. Kemiso screamed out in pain and shook her head again.

Mario jumped off her nose and landed on his feet on the roof of the fortress again. When Kemiso stopped shaking her head, she suddenly exploded into white light. Mario had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

When the light dimmed, Kemiso floated in the air as her normal self, wielding her wand again. She growled angrily. "If I can't defeat you in beast form, I might as well used my magic on you!" Kemiso yelled, aiming her wand at Mario. Mario didn't appear frightened at all.

Suddenly, the door that Mario went through earlier opened and emerged from it was Koopster. Koopster looked worried. "Boss, boss. The intruder went through all of your traps and guards!" He said. He suddenly went quiet as he noticed his boss tried to defeat Mario the "intruder" with her magic.

Koopster ran from the door towards his boss. "Don't worry, Boss. I'll stop him." Koopster held a banana peel in his hand, perhaps he was eatting a banana before he decided to head to the roof. He threw the peel infront of him, then, ironically, slipped on it.

Koopster went inside his shell as it fell. It crashed on to the roof top. Mario looked at the shell. _Thank you, Koopster._

All he had to do is get to that shell, then he could use it on Kemiso. Mario dashed towards the shell as Kemiso shot more of her magic at him. Mario, of course, dodged, ducked, rolled and jumped from her next attacks. Finally, he got to the shell.

Mario picked it up, spun around and aimed at Kemiso. She aimed her wand in his direction and zapped. Mario ducked and her magic flew over him. It went into the sky and exploded in white light. When the light dimmed, a Darkhole was in the magic's spot.

It was small and it's force was weak. It began to pull small things into itself. Mario ran to opposite side of the roof, holding Koopster's shell. Kemiso followed, zapping more of her magic at him. She, of course, missed.

When Mario reached the other side of the roof, he spun around, aimed the wand at Kemiso, then threw the shell. Koopster screamed as he was hurtled through the air. Kemiso aimed her wand at Mario but didn't have time to zap him for Koopster's shell had hit her before she had the chance.

Kemiso screamed in pain and Koopster's shell rolled away from her. When it stopped, Koopster tried to climb out. But Mario jumped on the shell, causing Koopster to retreat inside again. Kemiso shook the pain away and turned flaming eyes on the plumber. Mario grabbed the shell and spun around.

Kemiso zapped and Mario ducked. The magic flew over Mario and it went into the Darkhole. The Darkhole began to expand immediately and very quickly. Mario began to slide instanty and he held on to the shell very tightly. Koopster whimpered inside his shell.

Mario looked at Kemiso. Kemiso grinned evily and aimed her wand at Mario. Mario lost his grip on Koopster's shell and the shell was pulled into the Darkhole. Koopster screamed. The Lumas cried loudly in their prison. Mario tried to get as far as he could from the Darkhole but it was expanding too quickly.

It's force was getting stronger and stronger. Mario grabbed the glass dome's sides and held on. Kemiso still aimed her wand at Mario. He looked back at her. Kemiso blinked. "What are your final words before I finish you off?" she asked.

Mario looked around. The Darkhole began to pull Kemiso's fortress into itself. The Lumas banged on the glass again. Mario didn't respond. Kemiso just smiled wider as the tip of her wand glowed brighter. "Suit yourself." She zapped her wand.

The bright green magic flew and hit the glass dome. Mario and the Lumas screamed as the glass shattered. Mario, having nothing to hold on to, was being pulled into the large, still expanding, Darkhole. The Lumas tried to reach for Mario's hand but they were too late. Kemiso let out a cruel laugh.

Mario shutted his eyes in defeat. He was pulled into the Darkhole. The Darkhole kept expanding as it pulled more and more of the fortress into itself. Kemiso continued to laugh. A red luma growled and ran itself into Kemiso's head. The other lumas immediately caught on and rammed themselves into Kemiso.

Kemiso growled and tried to shake them off. A yellow luma snatched her wand out of her hand and aimed it at her. "You destroyed the Universe, our family and now, our friend. You must be stopped." Said the Luma. Kemiso narrowed her eyes at it.

"Give me back my wand you weakling." She said. The Luma shook it's head. "I wouldn't be worried about it if I was you." The Luma said. Kemiso tried to grab her wand from the Luma's grasp but the Luma pulled it away from her.

Kemiso suddenly felt herself being lifted. The Darkhole's force began to pull her towards it's center. Kemiso realized that the Darkhole had devoured her fortess and now it was trying to _kill_ her. Kemiso growled loudly. The Lumas smiled, waved to her, then made their way to the centre of the Darkhole with her wand.

Kemiso yelled, "GIVE ME BACK MY WAND YOU WEAK, GOOD FOR NOTHING FOOLS!"

------

The Lumas floated towards the center of the Darkhole, looking for Mario. After minutes of searching, they finally found him. Mario's eyes were closed and his body floated towards the centre of the Darkhole. He was being ripped apart by very small pieces. Maybe by atoms.

The Lumas went over to Mario and lifted him up with invisble force. The Lumas looked at his face. Mario's eyes were shutted. A blue luma placed a hand on his forehead. Just then, the Luma who was usually under Mario's cap, emerged from it.

When he realized where they were, he gasped. "H-how... I mean... I thought Mario..." He was speechless. The Blue luma took his hand off Mario's forehead. The Beige luma looked at the other lumas for a answer on why they're in a Darkhole. The other Lumas remained quiet.

The Blue luma sighed. "Poor Mario." He said sadly. "We're too late." A Yellow luma blinked. "No we not. If we hurry now we could save Mario. After all, he came here to save us, right?" It said. The other lumas nodded unison. The Blue luma peered down at the presumely dead plumber. A tear went down his cheek.

The Lumas began to glow. Brighter and brighter. The Darkhole began to shrink. Smaller and smaller. Until, it vanished. The Lumas' light dimmed down. They held Mario in their invisble force again. All the Lumas nodded then they began to float, making their way to the Comet Observatory.

---------

Two eyes opened. The ocean blue eyes looked up at the ceiling. The person blinked a few times before sitting up. The person rubbed their fingers through their brown hair. The person looked around. Suddenly, the room's door opened. Entering the room was Rosalina, Polari and a few Lumas. The person blinked.

Rosalina blinked. "Good to have you back, Mario." She said. The Lumas smiled widely. Polari floated to Mario. He placed his hand on the plumber's shoulder. "You gave us quite a scare. But we're glad that you had awaken." Polari said.

Mario looked over to the desk by the bed. His hat laid on top of it. He grabbed his cap and placed it on his head. Mario got off the bed. "Mario, come with us. We must give you your reward for saving the Universe." Rosalina beckoned him to come.

Mario followed the princess and her lumas out of the Bedroom dome. They went to the center of the Observatory. The place was as bright as Mario could remember. They made their way to the map. Polari gestured at the map when they got there.

Mario looked and his eyes widened. All the Galaxies were back! Every galaxy. Even his home galaxy. Mario turned to look at Rosalina and Polari. Polari blinked. "Since you had defeated Kemiso with the help of the lumas, we had decided to restore the Universe. That's why there's less lumas here." Polari explained.

Mario looked around to see that Polari was right. There was less lumas there. The Lumas giggled. Mario stared and blinked just before looking back at Rosalina and Polari. Rosalina blinked.

"Now for that reward. You now have the access to head back home." Rosalina said. She pointed at Polari. He nodded and transformed into a Launch Star. Rosalina pointed again and Mario followed her finger. The Blue Planet was infront of the Comet Observatory.

And little does Mario know, or maybe he does, that the Observatory was repaired. Mario blinked repeatedly. He couldn't believe that he was staring at his home planet! Mario looked back at Rosalina. A luma blinked.

"As I told you before that the Blue Planet is special to me as it is to you. That's why we've decided bring back _our_ home." Rosalina said, her eye closed. Mario nodded. The Blue Planet shone brightly. Rosalina placed her hand on Mario's shoulder. Mario looked up at her. Rosalina opened her eye again.

"You may go now. You helped us track down Kemiso and stop her plans. The Universe is safe now. You may go back to your special one and friends. They're all waiting for you." As Mario stared, Rosalina's eye began to tear up.

She took her hand off his shoulder and closed her eye. A tear rolled down her cheek. Rosalina turned away from Mario. Mario looked at the Lumas. The lumas were crying, too. Mario looked at Polari, the Launch star.

Mario had a choice to make: To stay on the Observatory or to head back. Mario was feeling a little homesick but he had gotten so close to everyone on the Observatory. Mario didn't know what to do. Didn't know which option to choose.....

FN: Now that the Universe is safe, what should Mario do? Should he stay or go? Well, it's your decision. Tell me if Mario should stay on the Comet Observatory or go back to the Blue Planet. For now, bye!


	9. Good byes and Hellos

Author's Note: New and final chapter is here. I might make a sequal. Should I? Anyway, here we gooooo!

-------

Mario, Rosalina, Tyke (the apricot luma) and the luma under Mario's cap (Tyke was in the actual game. The luma who was under Mario's cap the entire story was a complete different luma, since he was a beige color) were on the Gate. All four of them gazed at the Blue Planet.

The beige luma sighed. "Well, I'm going to miss being under your cap, Mario. Your hair was warm and cozy" The Beige Luma said. Mario blinked. Rosalina turned to look at the plumber. "Mario, before you go, we must give you the other part of your reward. You're wondering why Tyke is here, right?"

Mario nodded. Rosalina blinked, then continued. "We decided that Tyke should go with you when you head back to your home planet. He came up with this decision anyway. If you want to see us again, you could ask him to turn into a Launch Star and he'll send you back to the Observatory."

Tyke smiled. The Beige luma nodded, waved, then headed back to the Comet Observatory. Tyke blinked. Rosalina placed her hand on Mario's shoulder. "Mario, we forever owe you. If you didn't help us find Kemiso, the Universe would been ruined. And you were the one who figured out that Lumas could destroy the Darkholes."

Mario nodded. Rosalina closed her eye. "You have our eternal gratitude. Now, you must return home. And don't worry about us. We'll be fine. But we will miss you greatly." Rosalina nodded her head towards Tyke.

Tyke nodded, then transformed into a Launch Star. Mario stared at the Launch Star for a moment. One side of him was telling him to get into that Launch Star and head back home to his family and friends.

The Other side of him was saying: Don't do it. You'd gotten very close to everyone on the Observatory. Besides, if you missed Luigi and Peach, you could use Tyke to send you back to the Blue Planet. Mario didn't know what to do.

"Please go. Don't make this any harder for us than it already is." Rosalina's voice was a little shaky, as if she was about to cry again.

Mario didn't respond. Rosalina's eye opened. The tears in her eye made it shine more than usual. She took her hand off his shoulder and Mario looked back at Tyke, the Launch Star. Mario hesitated. Should he really go? Mario looked back at Rosalina.

Rosalina turned and began to float away. Mario suddenly had the urge to follow her. To go back to the Comet Observatory with the Star Princess and the lumas.

But he forced himself not to. After all, everyone back at home will miss him greatly. The Mushroom KIngdom will fall since the ruler, Peach, will be kept captive in the Koopa Kingdom thanks to Bowser, the King. And the Kingdom's hero will be absent.

Plus, his brother, Luigi, and all of his friends will miss him, too. They would all wonder where Mario had gone to. Mario thought at first, maybe Luigi could rescue Peach if she got kidnapped by Bowser. But Luigi's a coward. He probably might not do it.

So, in the end, the Kingdom will fall. Life wouldn't be the same without him. Besides, Mario didn't want to be away from his "special one", Princess Peach. He loves her and will risk his life to protect her. So, maybe staying on the Observatory wasn't such a good idea after all.

But the lumas will miss him greatly, too. Even Rosalina will miss him. Mario did so much for her family. Maybe it's was a good idea to be around to protect her and her family? Mario thought it out. Rosalina had turned around and realized that the plumber didn't leave yet.

"Farewell, Mario. I'm hoping to see you again. I trust you more than ever now. Please get home safely. And I shall wait 'til we meet again someday." Rosalina bowed. Mario nodded, spun around, then got into the Launch Star.

Mario looked back at Rosalina and waved. Rosalina waved, too. The Star shook, then shot Mario towards the Blue Planet. Rosalina watched, until he disappeared out of sight. _Goodbye Mario. I'm assured that we will meet again.... For the third time. I wish I could of told you that I..._

-----------

Mario saw Tyke, as a luma again, float quickly towards him. Tyke winked, then went under the plumber's cap. Mario entered the planet's atmostphere. Mario was free falling thousands and thousands of feet in the air.

He was going so fast that he's sure that he'll catch on fire. Suddenly, everything became bright. So bright that Mario had to shut his eyes. What will he land on? Is Mario really going to fall to his death?

-------

It was a sunny day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach was returning to her castle from her walk. Toads danced happily and singing merrily. Luigi was chatting with Princess Daisy. Everything seemed nice and peaceful.

Daisy grabbed Luigi's hand and tugged it a bit. Luigi looked at her, smiling. "Come on, Luigi. Let's go get some lunch." She said. Luigi nodded and followed the Princess away from the castle.

Peach was talking to some toads. One of the Toads gazed up into the sky, where the sun shone brightly. A light breeze blew, making the grass blades sway. There was barely clouds in the sky.

Mario was holding on a tree. He was unconscious. When he had awoke, Mario stared at the tree. It look familiar to him. He sat up and looked at the princess. A flashback began to play in his mind.

----------------------------

_"Mario!" Peach had shouted. Mario's left hand had let go of the tree._

_Mario extended his left arm and reached out to grab the princess' hand. She reached out to him with her right hand. They reached and reached but Mario's arm isn't long enough so his hand couldn't go out far enough to grab Peach's._

_And luck wasn't on Mario's side today. Mario lost his grip in his right hand and before he knew it, he was being sucked into the black hole. Peach shouted, "Mario, noooooooo!"_

_Mario shutted his eyes in defeat. He knew there was no way he could escape. He knew he was a goner. Mario could feel himself being pulled in. Getting closer and closer to the blackhole. Mario waited for his death. He knew it was all over._

_His life, his friends, his brother... were now gone. Mario blacked out as he was about to enter the blackhole. How could a nice, beautiful day suddenly become ruined by an blackhole? And where did it come from?_

------

Mario blinked repeatedly. Princess Peach was chatting with some Toads. Mario didn't see Luigi or Daisy. They must of left already. Mario looked up at the sky. Nothing appeared. No Darkhole. No ship. Nothing. The Sun shone brightly in the blue sky.

And that's when Mario realized that time had reset. Back to the day when that Darkhole appeared and swallowed his home planet. Back to the day when the Comet Observatory had abducted him and asked him for help into finding Kemiso.

Mario first thought that the events that he had went through were all part of a dream that he had. But it seemed too real to be a dream. All of it. Even the damage that he had takened. Suddenly, Mario's cap lifted. And emerged from it was Tyke.

Tyke looked at Mario with a smile. "See? Mama decided to rewind time here. Nobody but us remembers the Darkhole that ate this Galaxy. This was apart of a surprise. I'm sure I'll get used to living here, as long as I can get some delicious star bits." Tyke explained and rubbed his stomache.

Mario stood up and thought to himself, _Greedy Luma. No wonder why you're fat. Hope you don't become obese._

In reality, Mario was fat, too. Not obesed, though. Mario turned to look at Peach. The Toads waved good bye and left. Peach was standing by herself. Mario blinked. This was his chance to talk to Peach. He hesitated to walk as a thought appeared into his mind.

---------

_It happened a few weeks ago. Mario and Rosalina stood on the platform where the Garden dome was. The Comet Observatory was about travel to another part of the Universe. Mario stood next to Rosalina as she had her eye closed._

_"Mario, you're a very special person. Especially to me and the lumas. You helped us get back our lost stars. 7 Grand Stars and 113 Power Stars. And you agreed to help us find the Darkhole creator without any complaints or hesitation." Rosalina explained._

_Mario nodded in agreement. Rosalina continued. "I know that we shall definately reward you for all your doing." Rosalina turned to look at the plumber. Her sea form colored eye stared into his ocean blue eyes. "After all, someone like you only come once in a life time." _

_Mario didn't respond. He nodded again. Rosalina blinked. "Remember this: When we're departed, maybe on other sides of the Universe, I'll always be part of you." Mario blinked. "In my heart? Or my arteries?" Rosalina frowned. "Sorry. I thought that'll be funny." Mario sighed._

_Rosalina placed her hand on his shoulder. Mario looked up at her. Rosalina had a smile on her face. "You're silly, Mario. And that's one of the reasons why I like you." Rosalina blinked. Mario nodded and smiled widely._

--------

Mario shook his head. _I haven't seen Peach in weeks. I might as well talk to her. After all, she doesn't remember that she was killed by a Darkhole. She has no memory of it at all._

Mario walked over to Peach. Princess Peach spun around and smiled when she noticed Mario. Peach waved. Mario forced a smile to his face and waved back. When he finished, he thought, _What's wrong with me? I should be happy to see Peach but I'm not._

_Maybe I miss Rosalina? Gah. What's this? Some type of love story? I don't even read romance novels but this seems like one._

Peach grabbed Mario's hand. "Did you have a good nap? After we came back from the walk, you went over to that tree and fell asleep." Peach said. Mario blinked. _So she replaced the Darkhole with me napping?_

Peach noticed Tyke. "Oh mind. Poor little thing. Are you lost?" Peach asked. Tyke blinked. "Me? No. I decided to follow.... I mean, I came here myself. My Mama said I was old enough to leave her nest." Tyke said.

Peach blinked. "Oh. Okay. Whew! For a second there, I thought you got lost from your Mother and you were left behind here." Mario blinked. _She fell for it._

Tyke nodded. Peach smiled. "Well, if you need a place to stay, I'll be happy to let you live in my castle." Peach said. She turned and headed towards her castle. Mario and Tyke followed not so far behind.

"Come on guys, let's have some lunch." Tyke and Mario both nodded and rubbed their stomaches. Guess they're alike in more ways than one. Peach and Tyke entered the castle first. Mario stopped walking and gazed up at the sky.

He stared at it for a moment before Peach called out his name. "Mario!" Mario shook out of his trance, then went inside the castle. The door closed behind him. The sun shone brightly as birds flew in the cloudless sky.

The Universe was safe. Kemiso was defeated and the Universe was restored. Now here's the next question: Will it stay safe forever? Or will another evil force try to take over or ruin it?

--------

Foot note: Now that the Universe is safe, will it stay that way? We have no idea. But we do know this. Why did Rosalina and Mario use a E.T and SpongeBob reference? Well, because I felt like it. Ha ha ha ha ha! Bye! And please review!


End file.
